Belajar
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [oneshot] Chenle terpilih jadi perwakilan ekskul untuk lomba tapi dia malah remed hampir seluruh pelajaran. Mark kira Chenle mudah untuk diawasi belajar, tapi dia berkali-kali memelas pada Jaemin untuk diberi istirahat. /"Kami sedang membantumu juga." / "Tapi Mark hyung dan Jaemin hyung kan daritadi hanya menyuruhku mengerjakan soal. Apanya yang membantu."/ markmin.


**[Belajar]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Makanya, kalau guru sedang menjelaskan, perhatikan!" Mark dibuat gemas oleh tingkah laku Chenle yang terlihat tidak merasa bersalah atas corengan pena merah menyala pada kertas ujiannya minggu lalu. Dia sekarang hanya menarik kedua ujung bibirnya saling menjauh –ah, lebar sekali senyumnya. "Jangan senyum-senyum."

"Galak ya, hyung. Kan aku cuma remed MTK, fisika, kimia, sejarah, PKn, dan bahasa!"

Mark menepuk jidat. Cuma, katanya. Cuma.

Sebenarnya, Mark ini bukan kakaknya Chenle atau apa. Dia hanya ketua ekskul panahan, dan Chenle ini adik kelasnya di ekskulnya. Yang membuat Mark begitu tidak sabaran adalah karena Chenle ini sudah ditunjuk sebagai peserta lomba panahan tingkat kota, dan hari lombanya kebetulan bersamaan dengan hari terakhir murid boleh mendatangi guru pelajarannya untuk remed. Lombanya kira-kira lima hari lagi, dan pelajaran yang remed ada enam. Hm. Mark dan anak kelas 3 yang juga anggota ekskul langsung kalang kabut.

"Nih, coba kerjakan ulang nomor 15 dan 19," kata Mark seraya menyodorkan selembar fotokopian soal pada Chenle, tapi ternyata Chenle tidak langsung menerimanya. Dia malah menyandarkan kepala pada meja. "Chenle, ayolah. Kami sedang membantumu juga."

"Tapi Mark hyung dan Jaemin hyung kan daritadi hanya menyuruhku mengerjakan soal. Apanya yang membantu." Chenle mulai menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri. Bibirnya dimajukan. Dia menoleh pada sosok yang bukan Mark. "Jaemin hyung…. Aku capek."

"Hei!" Mark menegur ketika melihat Chenle mulai memelas pada Jaemin. "Belajarmu belum selesai!"

"Ngg… ya sudah. Istirahat 10 menit kan juga tidak apa-apa, hyung," balas Jaemin setelah sedikit berpikir. "Aku juga sebenarnya sedikit capek."

Baru saja Mark ingin membantah, Chenle sudah melompat dari kursinya dan berlari ke luar kamar sambil berteriak kalau dia pasti akan kembali dengan tiga gelas minuman dingin –satu untuk Jaemin, dan dua untuk dirinya. Mark bisa ambil sendiri, katanya.

Mark mengerang. "Anak itu…." jarinya memijat pelan keningnya. Dia pernah membantu tetangganya, Jisung, yang saat ini kelas 3 SMP belajar, dan sejujurnya, dia mengira Chenle tidak akan sebeda itu dengan Jisung. Tapi apa.

"Memang hyung tidak capek? Aku juga lama-lama pegal duduk di sini."

Hm. Mark tidak terlalu ingin menanggapi itu karena ada unsur kontradiksi dari apa yang dikatakan Jaemin. Dia berkata seolah dia tidak ingin belajar lagi, tapi tangannya justru mulai membongkar isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna abu-abu yang isinya lumayan penuh. Itu map berisi soal-soal dari bimbelnya, ya ampun.

"Kalau begitu harusnya kamu sekarang tidak akan membuka map itu." Mark bertumpu dagu, sementara Jaemin hanya tertawa ringan sambil berkata akan ada tes penempatan di bimbingannya, jadi dia harus bersiap-siap. Jaemin memang adalah murid teladan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaemin untuk tenggelam dalam konsentrasinya. Pulpen di tangannya seolah tidak berhenti menari karena daya pikirnya yang bekerja dengan cepat, tidak memberi waktu untuk pulpennya berhenti sejenak.

Mark terus memperhatikan. "…orang kayak kamu masih butuh belajar ya," celetuknya.

Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya. "Maksud hyung?"

"Yaa. Kamu sudah pintar kan? Jadi kurasa kamu tidak butuh belajar sekeras itu."

Hanya sekilas, tapi Jaemin terlihat mengernyitkan alis, tidak mengerti kata-kata kakak kelasnya itu. "Aku tidak sepintar itu, lho?"

"Hm. Begitu kata si juara kelas. Merendah untuk meroket."

"Tidak, hyung…." Jaemin menghela napas. "Nih, buktinya, aku tidak mengerti soal yang ini."

Mark mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas soal apa yang ditunjuk Jaemin dengan ujung pulpennya. Soal tentang lingkaran. Dia lihat Jaemin yang seakan memintanya untuk menunjukkan cara penyelesaiannya, yang lalu disanggupi Mark karena dia yang sudah kelas 3 seharusnya bisa mengerjakan soal kelas 2.

Jaemin sebenarnya bisa mengerjakan soal itu, tapi kata-kata Mark sedikit membuatnya tidak senang. Tidak, ini bukan Jaemin sedang ingin mempermalukan Mark. Dia hanya ingin Mark tahu kalau dia juga butuh belajar, karena rankingnya yang sekarang kan bukan hasil dari dia merasa sudah pintar.

"Kukerjakan dulu ya."

Jaemin mengangguk samar pada kata-kata Mark, lalu mulai melemparkan pandangannya asal. Dia sudah berteman dengan Mark lumayan lama, dan dia tahu benar Mark itu tidak suka kalau diperhatikan ketika sedang butuh untuk fokus. Jaemin melihat-lihat isi ruangan Chenle yang suasananya lumayan ia sukai.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini pertama kali buat Jaemin mendatangi rumah si adik kelasnya di ekskul itu. Dia sering dengar Chenle itu memang berasal dari keluarga serba wah, tapi tidak pernah Jaemin bayangkan ternyata 'serba wah' yang dimaksud itu bahkan lebih dari sekadar kata 'wah' yang pernah dia dengar. Kalau melihat dari bagaimana Mark tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang sama seperti Jaemin ketika berdiri di depan pagar tinggi rumah itu, Jaemin berasumsi Mark sudah pernah ke sana sebelumnya –dan memang dia juga tahu Mark itu lumayan dekat dengan Chenle. Cukup dekat sampai-sampai dia jugalah yang merekomendasikan Chenle untuk jadi perwakilan lomba.

Hm, Jaemin merasa pikirannya mulai melantur ke mana-mana.

Tapi ternyata bahkan setelah Jaemin berkelana sendiri dalam pikirannya untuk kira-kira 15 menit, Mark belum terlihat selesai mengedutkan keningnya –berusaha mempekerjakan otaknya demi menjawab soal yang tidak bisa dikerjakan Jaemin.

"…bisa tidak?" Jaemin ragu-ragu untuk bahkan bertanya.

Mark mengerang. "S-Sebentar lagi."

Duh, Jaemin jadi merasa bersalah. Memang itu soal yang bisa dibilang rumit, tapi tetap saja itu soal kelas 2. Jaemin pikir Mark pasti bisa mengerjakannya.

Jaemin sempat memutuskan untuk membiarkan Mark mencobanya lebih lama lagi, tapi melihat Mark terus-terusan mengulang hitungannya, Jaemin juga jadi tidak tega… karena Mark mengerjakannya sambil berpikiran Jaemin kesulitan, Mark jadi merasa itu adalah keharusan buatnya yang adalah kakak kelas.

Baru saja ketika Jaemin ingin memintanya berhenti, Mark membanting pulpennya di meja sambil bersorak, "1/8+2π!"

"…eh?"

Mark memberi lihat kertas yang dipakainya coret-coret. "Nih, misal x itu panjang kawat untuk membuat lingkaran, lalu 1-x panjang kawat untuk membuat persegi…." dia menjelaskan bagaimana dia mengerjakan soalnya tadi pada Jaemin dengan detil. Jaemin diam mendengarkan. "…dari turunan pertama luas persegi dan lingkaran maksimum sama dengan nol itu, kita dapat x bernilai π/4+π. Substitusikan x ke persamaan yang paling awal kita buat. Jadi, kita dapat panjang jari-jari lingkarannya adalah 1/8+2π meter! …Ada pertanyaan?"

Jaemin sempat diam sebentar sebelum menggeleng lalu tersenyum lebar –hampir seperti tertawa. "Makasih, hyung! Ternyata caranya begitu ya?" katanya sambil menulis ulang hitungan Mark, sementara Mark terlihat bangga akan pekerjaannya.

Ah, mengingat-ingat bagaimana Mark tadi terlihat senang sekali ketika berhasil mendapat jawabannya dan juga senang ketika bisa menjelaskan ulang, Jaemin jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri. _Seharusnya tadi kurekam_ , pikirnya.

.

.

.

End.

a/n. aku juga ingin menghidupkan tag markmin… ff markmin dikit banget sekarang buset. Sedih. Aku mau pindah haluan dulu ke kapal ini biar berlayar lagi. doain ya biar tida patah semangat huhu.


End file.
